Psytler (Species)
"Coraline Greene... My sister, a total psycho, and worst of all, the first Psytler... She set a precedent you know.." -The Dark Lord, Lance Greene about his biological sister Coraline.- Summary The Psytlers are a species of entities, usually Human women who are given the title 'Psytler' and are bestowed with access to potentially grand power, greater than many other things, among which most Gods could even comprehend. They can tap into the Forces of Evil, the literal manifestation of the concept of evil in the form of a black energy. They exist outside the comprehensible, being a concept standing outside of space, time, reality, and even Existence itself. Once one is elevated to the status of Psytler, all alternate versions of them are destroyed in an instant by merging them into one, the person who became a Psytler. They are immune to time travel and erasure due to their complex nature. Notable Biology A Psytler is notable for having black, viscous blood, no truly functional organs, meaning that they do fuction but, not because it's necessary rather merely reflexively, it is not clear wether a Psytler is actually alive or neverliving. Despite it being possible to 'kill' a Psytler, it is notoriously hard and will require dismemberment or severe physical damage that cannot be easily regenerated and they will only be sent back to the Pantheon of the Psytlers where they recover from their death for several centuries and are sent away again. It should be noted that most Psytlers have durability just over that of a regular specimen of their species so long as they did not have any abilities which changed this. The enhanced features begin to manifest from the moment they start getting acquainted with the Forces of Evil and they start to increase slowly as they use the power to their disposal. Abilities Super speed: Most Psytlers are capable of running at at least the top speed of a sports car, provided they are aware. There have been records of Psytlers breaking the sound, light, time and space barrier. Hyper durability: Psytlers can take damage capable of killing regular members of their former species without effort, machinegun fire is noted to be extremely ineffective against them as it creates many minor injuries which can be regenerated in seconds, on another note beheading, seems to work fairly well in most situations. Some isolated cases have been known to fight through evisceration as if they were perfectly functional. Elevated strength: A Psytler's strength is something illusive, some can only lift trains or small lorries, others can potentially punch a planet out of it's orbit or through another at high velocity. The majority of Psytlers have very basic physical strength for an average superhero with enhanced physical prowess, being able to only drop trees or lift airplanes with great effort. Among the most exceptional is Vulkan Thrike, who known to have fought Nova Lersago causing an entire universe to be destroyed in the collateral damage caused by their duel. Nova fought with sole speed and brute force, causing Vulkan to come out on top with the Quake Energy he had. The Forces of Evil: The Forces of Evil are the fuel of a Psytler's power, it draws power from evil done anywhere and anywhen, past present and future. The Forces as they are often called do not discriminate against their targets, killing what is in their way, so selective injuring is not possible, unlike with Magic. The ability to wield these is a great responsibility with endless possibilities, if one is creative enough. Creating weapons, projectiles, tendrils, sharp or otherwise is all possible, shields and barriers tend to be more popular as most Psytlers prefer not to get injured. Immunity to Unexsitence: One of the little amount of absolute immunities in Existence is the immunity Psytlers possess against reality bending and more specifically existence bending, both because they are too complex for any reality bender to delete, but because the Forces of Evil protect them from it, and the Forces only grow in power as horrendous things happen to people. Ageless: Since Psytlers are not alive, they do not have a lifespan and cannot age, as one is required to be alive to be able to age. It might be incomprehensible for the majority of species that a Psytler is not alive nor truly dead. Their exact nature is unknown, the only thing clear is that tapping off life force does nothing and even simple energy draining is proven to provide nothing. When trying to absorb a Psytler's Soul, ther absorbing entity is destroyed without any exception known. Notable Psytlers/Psytler Teams Psytler Team Vulkan: Vulkan 'Splindor' Thrike Vulkan Thrike is the leader of Team Vulkan. He is a stern, strong willed leader who tends to have a thick skull, but despite that he is very intellectual and a grand strategist. He hates the Dark Lord for making him a Psytler as he laid dying, so now he plots revenge. Vulkan possesses the Quake Energy, it's a matter dismantling shockwave energy which is very effective against armour and buildings, but less so against shielding and flesh, despite being able to knock a shielded opponent back and create nasty bruises on his enemies. Kate 'Sunbreaker' Lumi Kate Lumi, also named the Maiden of Astra is Arcturnus' right hand woman and a fearless commander who is always among her men in the battlefield. Her faith in Arcturnus is unbending and aboslute, giving him a very high power boost. Kate is one of the true biological sisters of Lance Greene. Kate's abilities consist of shaping her faith in Arcturnus into the elements and other forces. This was particularly useful in combat against the Bubonic Virus which she destroyed by combining the Forces and her undying faith. She is often found all over Existence riding in an Astra Thornedrake Superheavy Tank. Kassardys 'Hellrazer' Vellon Kassardys, the Devil's Advocate as he was called before nearly dying to a Paladin's blade. The Paladin in question was impaled by the Dark Lord and Kassardys, who was defending a Witch named Agnes on her trials was elevated to Psytler, alongside his Witch companion, they razed the village together and signed on with Psytler Vulkan and Kate where he adopted the monniker Hellrazer, as to him the village he resided was hell, and he razed it mercilessly. For a long time he thought he was saved by God and his new power was divine, untill Vulkan grew weary of it and disillusioned him by telling him their true nature. This never stopped him from using them for good intent. Emma 'Frosty' Metzaltsan Elemental Emma as she had been named, was elevated to the Pantheon of Psytler when she prepared herself to fight an army of Gorloks alone and The Dark Lord came to her assistance, giving her unprecendeted power and the ability to travel into the Gorloks' home dimension to raze and collapse it, effectively wiping their race out. Emma's abilities have been boosted by the Forces, giving her a useful blend of the two. Every flame she casts is infused with Evil, every Ice Blast she releases holds the same malice as if she used the Forces alone. Agnes Darkwater A Witch who was nearly killed during the Witch Trials in England, Kassardys Vellon tried to defend her but she was burned at the stake, dying slowly, Kassardys made attempts to douse the fire, causing him to be slashed in the back and thrown aside, as the Paladin approached him, the fire doused in an instant and the warrior in question was impaled on a spear of pure Evil. The Dark Lord elevated both of them to Psytlers and they used their newfound power to raze the village hell-bent on killing them. Both Psytlers left no survivors and proceeded to enlist with Vulkan Thrike, changing her last name to Darkwater. She hardly uses the Forces, preferring to utilise her own Magic and reserve higher power for when she has no other choice. Psytler Team Nova: Nova 'Shatterstar' Lersago: Sperson 'Blastback' Holdt: Solitary Psytlers Octavia 'Sorrow' Lynch/Brennan: Wyona Everheart: Wyona Everheart is the replacer as the main Psytler for Kate Lumi in WUC, she was an afraid meek and often pathetic girl. The Dark Lord ascended her into the title Psytler after he saw her being sexually harrassed by the local priest whom he killed. Rosethorn of the Night Wood: Helga Schwarzwald: Helga Schwarzwald is a Psytler who hasn't used her powers more due to a lack of care than anything. = Category:Species